A Demon Son's Prophecy
by Natalia Faye 16-12-3-6-24 1
Summary: Dipper has learned that his father is Bill Cipher, the Dream Demon. He has agreed to become his apprentice, but has yet to learn how to control his powers that may be more powerful than Bill's. Meanwhile, Mabel has been confronting Dipper for acting different. Will Dipper control his powers, or hurt the ones he loves? Sequel to A Demon's Son. Rated T for violence and language.


**Hey guys! It's "Natalia" (anybody figured out my name yet?) I wanted to thank a few special people before I got started:**

**Bill Cipher 5: Thanks so much! I hope you like the sequel!**

**Forestspirit of Thunderclan: Thanks! And your wish is my command! Here's the sequel! I also have one other story out called The Life of a Psychic, but sorry it's not Gravity Falls. Just a sample of a book I'm writing!**

**Horseman OTA: Thanks so much for your support.**

**Gravity Falls MD: MD likey? ****_MD LIKEY?! _****You are my favorite author on this website! And yes, Bill was referring to Dipper's real name!**

**(for future reference; I will personally thank the first 5 people who review my stories)**

Dipper has learned that his father is Bill Cipher, the Dream Demon. He has agreed to become his apprentice, but has yet to learn how to control his powers that may be more powerful than Bill's. Meanwhile, Mabel has been confronting Dipper for acting different. Will Dipper control his powers, or hurt the ones he loves? Sequel to A Demon's Son. Rated T for violence and slight cussing

One Month Later

I am so excited! Summer's not over yet, but Mom and Dad said Dipping-Sauce and I could stay here for the school year since they'll be away in business. But yet something was nagging at me and was really starting to freak me out.

Dipper.

He seemed different. He seemed more at ease with himself lately, and Dipper is supposed to be my awkward, sweet, and brave brother. And he's changed a lot more since _that _day. At first it was just the height thing, but that was ok. Then he changed his outfit that he had worn for the last 5 years! Instead of his red shirt and navy blue puffed vest, he wore a yellow shirt with a black denim vest and black jeans instead of his boyish shorts. And now he's donned an _eyepatch_ for some reason!

_Mabel no like. _I thought to myself as I saw him leave for the woods.

_Maybe I should follow him today…_

Dipper has been disappearing in the forest more than usual in the past few weeks. But when I tell Stan about it, he tells me to give Dipper some space.

_I guess he's right. What would Dipper ever hide from me?_

I happily skipped back into the shack to get some breakfast.

_Hmmmm… No more pancakes and hot sauce, that stuff was evil! Maybe some french toast and sauerkraut!_

Chapter 2:

"Man, I can't wait to see dad tonight. I wonder what he will be teaching me."Dipper said to himself. He and Bill had been training hard as soon as they discovered Dipper had powers. The boy had improved well and had excelled at basic magic , but would it be enough to stop _"what fate would throw at him in the near future"_ as Bill put it? **(next story hint: O-L-Y-Y-F-B _F-P _X_ A-B-J-L-K-'P _S-L-K_ Q-L-L!)**

...

_Pine T- I mean Dipper! I'm still here, I just can't teach you anything without seeing you in action and you can't learn anything without me or KABOOM! _

"I know, Dad. I'm just excited about tonight!" he mumbled.

Dipper quickly stopped talking when Mabel asked "Dipper, who are you talking to? Dad's in Piedmont, remember?"

"Y-Yeah! Of course he is! I was-uh just uh talking about a movie! Yeah! A movie!" He said suspiciously, "I'm not acting suspicious, you're acting suspicious! WHAT'S A DAD!?"

"Okay, okay, Mr. Suspicious! You know ever since _that _day, you've been acting weird."

"I have?"

"Yeah! I mean you keep talking to yourself about dad, you keep checking the mirror to see if your birthmark is glowing, and…"

_Maybe Mabel's right. If I wanna keep this a secret, I've gotta be more careful!_

"Dipper? You're not even listening! That's another thing, you keep zoning out! What's wrong with you?"

"Mabel! I'm fine, really. It's ok, I just had a really freaky dream while I was out and I need to figure out what it means." Dipper immediately regretted raising his voice. He saw her tear up and say, "Fine, I'm just watching out for you! I'm so sorry for caring about what happens to you!" as she stormed off, he hit himself and whispered, "Why did I do that? Why is this one little, okay BIG secret, tearing me apart?"

_Dipper, go apologise. I know I haven't been there for you at all, but I think that you should try to fix this before it gets out of hand… Look._

I was about to ask what I was supposed to look at when I saw a vision of me and Mabel.

It wasn't pretty;

_The two of us are on separate ends of a hallway. I'm trying to reach out to her, but she slams the door in my face before I can say anything. I'm trying to say sorry, but she won't hear it. I've obviously waited too long._

The vision fades and I'm left wondering how to apologise. Then I remember I have my dad in my mind!

_Dad, how do I apologise?_

_Well Dipper, it doesn't matter what you say, but how you say it. Say it meaningfully and from the heart and the rest will fall into place._

I hopped down the stairs with hope in my heart and a riddle in my mind, the best way I could possibly feel.

_Ok, so how about; "Mabel I'm so sorry. I-_

_No that'll never work! Think from the heart, Dipper! "Mabel, I know I was a jerk, but-"_

_No, no, no! Whatever, you'll think of something!_

Dipper heard sniffling coming from behind the recliner. Mabel. When he peeked behind it, he saw that Mabel was in Sweater Town again.

"Mabel?" he said. She pulled away from him.

"What do you want?"

"Mabel, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry and if I have to apologise for eternity just to get your forgiveness back, I guess I'd better start now." I said.

_Wow! Thanks, Dad!_

"I'm waiting…" Mabel teased as she revealed two dry bloodshot eyes.

"Alright, alright," I took a deep breath, "SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! SORR-"

"Ok, I'v heard enough! You're forgiven!"

"Hahaha! Ok, good. Because I have something BIG to tell you!"

Chapter 3:

One hour later has a very confused set of twins sitting on the roof of a shack in the steadily-forming drizzle.

"Dipper, why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Mabel asked forlornly.

"I was so scared. Half of me wanted to tell you so badly, and half of me wanted to just hide it as long as I could. I just thought you would hate me…"

"Dipper, look at me." Dipper did as he was instructed, "You are a jerk for keeping this from me, but I just want you to know that you will always be my brother no matter who your dad is."

"Th-thanks, Mabel." Dipper managed to croak out while fighting tears with his sister.

"I just hope dad isn't mad at me for telling you. He and I have developed an unsteady bond over the last few months… and I, I-I would hate to l-lose him already, you know?"

"Yeah, it's just so confusing, I mean, woah. Just woah."

"Yeah, it's pretty insane."

The twins kept trying to make the situation less awkward by just talking to each other for the remainder of the day, but what they didn't know was that a certain Grunkle was watching and listening to their entire conversation. And he did not like it one bit.

_But… But how? I just don't understand! Dipper and Mabel have always loved their father, but how could Dipper just betray his father that quick? He's a smart kid, he's not that gullible. Bill must have hypnotized him or something! _Stan thought as he ran down the stairs and into his secret lab.

"It's time to use this portal. It's time to end Bill once and for all! He'll never hurt Dipper or my family again!" Stan said as he activated the portal.

"Here we go."

Chapter 1:

_I'm so excited to see dad! _Dipper thought as he went to bed that night


End file.
